Help Me Escape From My Memories
by Starlight Gundam
Summary: A fic that revolves around a slow developing romance between two of my favorite characters. This is a finished series!
1. Default Chapter Title

Help Me Escape From My Memories  
  
  
I walked into his apartment and about gasped. The place was spic  
and span. Not what I expected of him to say the least. He walked in  
behind me, shaking the water from his umbrella. His usual grin was there,  
but the sad eyes were too.  
  
"Wow, how do you keep this place so clean?" I asked him. He just  
grinned.  
  
"Years of habit," he replied. His voice wasn't as ardent as when  
I first met him and it concerned me. Anymore he looked ready to cry, he  
never did though.  
  
We never talked about the war. I had brought it up once, and he  
had flew into a rage. In strained words he had told me, "the war is over,  
there is no use talking about it." Then he had stalked off to his room  
and I didn't see him till the next morning.  
  
I walked in his living room and was amazed at the art. He had  
pictures all over the walls, and the furniture was beautiful. Also   
something I hadn't expected of him.  
  
He noticed me looking at a picture. It was one of a small girl.  
She was folded up in a chair. She seemed to look straight at you and  
there was a tear in her eye.  
  
"That one was from the American colony. I was wandering by an  
art gallery when I saw it. It struck me in a way so I bought it," he  
said, almost sadly.  
  
As he walked around the room he explained each painting to me  
and everyone seemed to hold some deeper meaning to him. It was as if   
they were real to him. Looking at him, you could see that he could feel  
the artists emotions and they radiated outward from him. I was soon   
caught up in his gusto.  
  
We sat down in the chairs and he pointed at the last picture. I  
hadn't noticed it before. It was covering the top of a side table, a  
sheet of glass over it, to connect it to the top of the table. This one  
wasn't like the others though. It was mostly made of stick figures and  
there were a few figures that a person could tell a grown-up had drawn.  
It appeared that it was a picture of a rather large family. It was  
crumpled, like it had been folded many a time in a haphazard way. And   
it was slightly dirty with yellow aging.  
  
For this picture he offered no explanation though. He only got  
an extreme look of greif that was quickly washed away with his usual   
smile. I considered asking him what it was of, but one look in his eyes  
and I knew better.  
  
"So where have you been the last year, I looked for you," he   
asked, and I knew he was trying to change the subject. But I decided  
to answer him, I'm not one to dig for answers.  
  
"After I was released from the hospital I went back to my family's  
land on Earth. I saw my mother for the first time in five years. It  
was wonderful," I answered.  
  
"That sounds wonderful. Was she glad to see you?"  
  
"She was overjoyed, I hadn't expected it. I had left against   
her will and I thought she would hate me. But she rushed out and hugged  
me and..." I broke off, the emotions that I thought I hadn't finished  
with were starting to come out. I really had expected her to hate me,  
but she didn't. I can't figure out why she forgave me so easily.  
  
He smiled at me, understanding my sudden rush of emotions. We  
talked for a long time that night. Then he showed me to the guest room.  
I quickly fell asleep. Around midnight I woke up. There was no noise,  
but something just didn't feel right.  
  
I walked to the kitchen and saw him slumped over the table. The  
table had tiny wet spots on it, a single tear jumped down to join them.  
I had never seen him cry.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what do you think? The next chapter I may even tell you who it is  
and what the picture means. Until then, you'll have to be kept waiting  
because I didn't have enough time to put it in here. So I'm making it  
a series. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Help Me Escape From My Memories, part 2  
  
I stood there for a moment, not quite knowing what to do. I   
didn't have to though because he suddenly noticed me. He stood   
up after wiping the tears from his eyes and smiled at me.  
  
"Can I help you with something," he asked me. I shook my head  
and sat down at the table. Coffee was brewing in the perker. He grabbed  
a cup and poured me a glass. Then he got himself some and sat down  
across from me.  
  
"So why are you up?" he questioned. I really didn't know how to  
explain it to him. How can you tell someone that they just felt something  
wasn't right? I decided to take a chance and tell him.  
  
"Something didn't feel quite right, so I thought I would look  
around." I didn't mention that I had watched him cry. Nor did I point  
out the water stains on the floor from his tears.  
  
"Oh, that can happen in a apartment building as old as this one.   
They just give off bad vibes." He smiled at me and all I could think of  
was that it wasn't the house, it was him.  
  
We sat in silence for awhile and then I couldn't help myself.  
  
"Why were you crying?" I asked. He looked frightened for a   
moment, like he was a caged animal that knew it couldn't escape. But  
then his features calmed and he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"There was no great reason, just some pressuring thoughts is all,  
nothing to be concerned about." I opened my mouth to say more but was  
interrupted by him saying, "well, I'm headed for bed, you would best get  
there too." With that he stood, smiled, and walked out of the room.   
Coffee mug still on the table.  
  
I could only sit and stare at where he had left.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? What are you hiding?" Knowing that I  
wouldn't get any answers by staying up, I also made my leave from the  
kitchen. As soon as my head hit the pillow of the bed, I was fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I awoke early the next morning and went to see if he was up yet.  
Yawning my way to the kitchen I noticed it was empty. All the other  
rooms were the same so I decided to go check his bedroom. Opening it  
quietly I could see his still figure lying tangled in the sheets.  
  
His chest rose up and down in the silent rythmic breathing of  
sleep. Looking at him I couldn't resist.   
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I shouted and lept on his bed. It was a  
harmless game, one we had already played millions of times before, when  
he had stayed with me during the war.  
  
He woke up in a flash and before I knew it I was pinned down on  
the bed. In his eyes was a fierce rage. It burned for a couple moments  
and then cooled to the mellow purple I was used to. I have to admit,  
it scared me.  
  
"Oh, man, its just you," he murmured. He untangled himself from  
me and let me get up. I sat on the side of the bed.   
  
What had happened. He had never done that before. He used to  
just wake up screaming to humor me. This time, I was afraid he was going  
to kill me.  
  
"Don't do that," he said in a ragged breath. I could only stare  
at him. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. His back to me. It  
seemed like I was seeing a lot of his back lately. Moments later I   
heard the shower come on.  
  
"Duo, when will you trust me again?"  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, was the first chapter as good as the last? I thought I would let  
you know who the story was about this time. (Although I'm sure all of  
you knew who it was, thought I would throw you off in the first one with  
the art so you would think it was Quatre though.) But you're all smarter  
than that though so, oh well! :-) Maybe next time I'll explain the  
picture. Please review! Thanks a bunch! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Help Me Escape From My Memories, Part 3  
  
Duo was still in the shower an hour later. He was avoiding me,  
I could tell. I sighed and mixed the cream into my coffee. Time seemed  
to streach forever until finally he walked in.  
  
"Duo, why are you so jumpy lately?" I asked him nonchanantly.  
He looked at me and sighed.  
  
"People change Hilde. I'm a different person than I used to be,"  
he answered. I wasn't satisfied. In fact his answer made me angry.  
  
"Fine," I shouted and slammed the cup down. It made a sharp   
noise and I noticed I had cracked it. "Personally I like the old Duo  
better, he at least trusted me. The old Duo was bright and cheerful,  
not bitter and secretive." I stormed out of the room. Grabbing my coat  
I headed out the door. I would come back for my stuff after I had booked  
a flight home.  
  
I almost wished I knew what he thought. I wondered if he thought  
of the same thing I had, that a back was turned on him. And sadly enough,  
I hoped he was guilty. I strolled down the street, not in a hurry to  
get to the ticket office.   
  
When I did arrive I hesitated by the door. Did I really want to  
leave him, I had missed him so much. I sat down on the bench by the door.  
He had come back after the Eve Wars. He stayed with me for awhile, helping  
at the scavanger site. But then he left again. And I hadn't heard from  
him for over a year.   
  
Then five days ago he had sent me a letter. He had asked me to  
come see him. So I did. Now I was leaving after barely being here. He  
was my dearest friend, but something had happened that he wouldn't include  
me in on, which showed me he didn't trust me.  
  
Making my decision I walked inside the building. Twenty minutes  
later I had my ticket, unfortunately the next flight didn't leave until  
noon tomorrow.   
  
I comtemplated not going back for awhile. It seemed the best  
idea so far. Until it grew dark I wandered the streets of his city. But  
then I knew I had to go back.   
  
He was waiting for me. A hard look was in his eyes, and for the  
second time that day I was scared of him.  
  
"Living room, now," he said coldly. I could only nod my head.  
I sat down in one of the plush chairs and looked at him. He wouldn't  
look me in the eye.  
  
We sat in silence for awhile, each of us daring the other to speak  
first.   
  
"Duo, I...." I started, but an icy stare made me stop. By this  
time I was scared of him. What had happened during the time I had left  
this afternoon?  
  
A low growl escaped his throat and he rasped, "where did you go  
all day?"  
  
I refused to answer him, it was none of his business. "I'm a grown  
woman, I may do as I please." It made him angry, I could tell. He suddenly  
lunged and grabbed my wrist. It hurt, he had a deathlock on it and I  
couldn't escape.   
  
I looked at him. He must of seen the fear in my eyes cause he  
let go. I grasped my wrist and rubbed it. I didn't move though, I was  
too afraid.  
  
"I'm sorry Hilde," his voice cracked. "Go." I wasn't about to   
argue this time. I ran as fast as I could to get away from him.  
  
Running into my room he had given me I started throwing all my  
stuff into a suitcase. When it was all packed I snuck out of my room.  
I didn't see him as I left that night. If he saw me, he never said   
anything, never stopped me.  
  
The next morning I stared out of the plane at the city. A silent  
tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
I know, I know, I'm making Duo act like a real jerk. I'm sorry!  
Please don't get mad at me. I'm only doing it so my story works out how  
I want it to later on. So what do you think of this chapter? Please  
review. Thanks! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Help Me Escape From My Memories, Part 4  
  
I arrived home late that night. But it just didn't seem like  
home. It hadn't since Duo had left. Sighing I sunk into my bed, not  
even unpacking my suitcase. I was weary from the days travel.  
  
It didn't take long to fall asleep and when I next opened my  
eyes it was morning, and the colonies fake sun rays were shining. I  
envied Duo, he got to live on the Earth where there was real sunshine.  
  
"No, I'm not going to think about him," I told myself. He had  
already hurt me enough, I wasn't going to let it happen anymore. The  
week passed normally and finally came the day when I should have come  
home from Duo's.   
  
I was washing the dishes when I heard a knock on the door.   
Groaning I wiped my hands on the dishtowel hanging off the sink. I  
slowly made my way to the door. Opening it I dropped the towel.  
  
Duo was standing there!  
  
Regaining my composure I asked him, "what do you want?" He looked  
hurt for a moment.  
  
"Can I come in Hilde, I need to tell you something?" I nodded  
although the angry scowl never left my face. I would let him know that  
I didn't need him as a friend.  
  
He sat down in my tiny livingroom, taking time to look around  
him. "Nothings changed," he commented.  
  
"Everythings changed," I told him, not talking about the room  
at all. He sighed and looked at me with the pain in his eyes that I   
was so used to seeing. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
  
He didn't say anything but pulled a piece of paper out of his  
pocket and unfolded it. It was the picture that had been on his table.  
  
I could see all of it now, and in the bottom corner read, "By  
Duo Maxwell."  
  
He cleared his throat, and then with much difficulty he told   
me, "this is my family." I must of looked surprised because he hesitated  
a minute before he continued.  
  
"When I was an orphan I met up with Solo. We were buds for the  
whole time we were together. You couldn't part us. Then he got sick.  
I couldn't do a thing, I could just sit and watch him slowly die. One  
day he told me never to forget him. Then he died. I was left alone   
again and I wandered the streets. I came across this trash can, hoping  
to find food. Instead I found a piece of paper and a broken pencil. Not  
much of a use, but I kept them anyway. Later that night when I had   
nothing else to do, I drew. I drew a picture of me, and a picture of  
Solo." He pointed to the two figures in the middle. One was of a boy  
with short red hair that stuck up impishly. The other was of a boy whose  
long brown hair fell around his shoulders. I then realized why I hadn't  
recognized Duo at first, I was used to his braid.  
  
"When the Maxwell church found me, I thought I was happy. I   
showed them my picture and they asked if they could draw themselves on  
the picture too. I gladly let them, I wanted them to be part of my   
family too. All the orphans there drew themselves. And so did Sister  
Helen and Father Maxwell. Those are the two people drawn that look like  
they were drawn by adults. I kept this in my pocket all the time. Then  
OZ came to the church, and they killed everyone but me. This and my  
cross is all I have left of my family." A tear fell down his eye and  
I had a feeling that he had never before told anyone this.  
  
I looked at the picture and noticed a blank spot near Duo. I  
asked him why.  
  
"Sister Helen told me to leave a space open for the person I  
would love one day," he answered simply. I could only nod. Tears were  
starting to come into my eyes. I would never have guessed Duo had been  
through all that.  
  
"Duo, I'm so sorry," I told him. "I know I probably hurt you,  
leaving like that, but can we still be friends?"  
  
"I don't want a friendship with you Hilde."  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, I probably have all of you hating me now. But don't hate me, like  
I said before, its for the specific plot I have in mind. What do you  
think of the story so far, please review, my mailbox is always empty  
and its really discouraging. Thanks! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Help Me Escape From My Memories, Part 5  
  
"What," I nearly screamed. I could feel a tear run down my cheek.  
  
"Hilde, I didn't mean it that way, let me finish," he said  
frantically. I calmed down and let him continue. "Hilde, I want more  
than a friendship with you. I love you, I always have."  
  
"Duo, are you serious? Or are you just playing," I asked suspiciously.  
  
He gave me an exasperated look and then asked, "what do you want  
me to do to prove it?"  
  
"I don't know," was all I could answer.   
  
Without a moments beat he was suddenly at my side. He looked   
into my eyes, and then suddenly kissed me. I was too shocked to even  
notice how fireworks popped into my head.  
  
"Does that prove it, or do I need to do it again?" he asked. I  
shook my head, he must have thought I wanted him to prove it again because  
he did. This time it was slow and sweet and I could feel the fireworks.  
  
I leaned into it. I didn't even notice when he broke the kiss.  
  
"Duo, I love you too," I said suddenly. I didn't even know I  
was going to say it, it just sort of popped out. He gave the first   
real smile I had seen on his face in a long time.  
  
Then he did what I thought Death would never do. He got down  
on his knees in front of me and took my hand.  
  
"Hilde, will you marry me?" he asked, pleading with his eyes.  
  
The same Duo that could never be kept still, never could be tied  
down, asked me to spend the rest of his life with him. All I could   
answer was, "yes," and smile. Later that night another figure was added  
to his picture.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
Well, what did you think. Good? Bad? Thanks for reviewing. Thanks  
for reading! 


End file.
